Oblivious
by andy-chan24
Summary: There's only so much a girl and take and Antonio realised, that he might have just ran out of chances. AU High School fic. SpainxBelgium with minor AustriaxHungary


A high-school fic. So.. yeah. Forgive me.

Pairings: SpaBel, with minor AusHun.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine. I wish I could have Spain and Austria, though.

* * *

Sometimes, Antonio's obliviousness is just frustrating.

Belle knows that as a Spaniard, being passionate was in his blood but there are situations that just take the cake. There are those times when that boyish grin would just sweep you off your feet, but there are those times that it makes you want to strangle him to death,_ lovingly _though.

She knows this more than anybody else.

Being the girlfriend of Antonio Fernando Carriedo is not the easiest job in the world. The Spanish lad's carefree and easy going attitude had attracted quite a lot of fan girls (and boys...) and it doesn't really help that he had this natural charm and that million dollar smile that swoons women of all ages. ( A grandmother tried to grope him once) and it frustrates his dear _Belgica_ to no end.

So when Belle arrived to find a girl desperately sucking on Antonio's face like a fucking mosquito, she knew that this had to end.

* * *

One thing that Antonio loved more than his dear Belle (and tomatoes) was football. He practically lived for it. If he wasn't sleeping in a cool shady area somewhere, he's probably be training in the football fields. He had never been particularly good in class. Reading was a bore; Science made his brain hurt and Math was just beyond him. But playing football for his high school was a whole different story.

It was something in his blood. His predecessors had all been prominent soccer players and Antonio dreams to be just like them. Unfortunately for him, his dear _Mama_ wouldn't just let her _unico_ _hijo _jump into the field without finishing college. That was his deal with his parents. He'd get a degree first then they would let him play football to his heart's content, much to his father's chagrin. So he'd just have to settle with high school football even though he could barely stay awake in class and those damn football clubs are itching to have him on their team. It was worth it. His little _Belgica_ made it worth it.

* * *

Antonio smiled that goofy smile of his as he watched his team mates' squabble during their team's practice. They were an odd bunch but they were good. There's Francis, the perverted French boy that molests him every now and then. (in Francis' defense, he molests everyone equally) Ludwig, their German captain who lashes at them every time they goof-off during training, which is all the fucking time. Arthur, the English lad who has a very bad "potty mouth" as he puts it and Lovino, his hot-headed little cousin of Italian descent that he just can't help but tease all the time. Their diverse background did not become a hindrance for them to win the state championship every single year. They are that good.

After 465 laps around the field, Antonio just had to take a break. Sometimes he feels that Ludwig was training them for the corps.

"Antonio! I don't remember asking you to take a break! I said 500 laps. So get your butt back to the field and give me 35 more!" Ludwig hollered. The German disciplinarian in him starting to unravel itself. Antonio felt himself swallow the lump in his throat.

"I am sorry _mi amigo_ ! But this is just too much! I feel that if I run another another lap, _Dios mio, _my legs are going to fall off!"

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. The football field is a battlefield. You should know that better than anyone. When we're out there, the other team is not going to show us an ounce of mercy! They will try to take us down at every chance they get! They will tear us to shreds and scatter our bloody remains all over the field to celebrate their victory. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!" Antonio couldn't help but cringe at that horrible image. Ludwig is taking the championship way too seriously for his own good.

"But _Senior_ Beilschmidt, It is not just me! The rest of your team has passed out as well!" And he's right. The rest of the football team had lay scattered all over the field barely able to raise their heads. Lovino was even waving a white flag that he pulled from God-knows-where.

Ludwig sighed. He may have gone too far today. But he can't help it. The Championships are a couple of weeks away and everybody was expecting them to win. As the captain, Ludwig can't help but feel the pressure.

"All right men. Be back in 10 minutes."

"_Gracias, mi amigo!_" Antonio sped-off leaving Ludwig muttering curses to himself.

* * *

Contrary to what others may think, Antonio is taking the championship seriously. He may look laid back but his heart was burning with passion to win the championship. But even he gets tired too. He needs to take a break too.

He was sitting on the players' bench trying to quench his breath. The summer heat was too harsh even for his sun-kissed skin who's used to the glaring heat back in Spain. Even the ice cold water that he dunked on himself didn't help in cooling him. He sighed.

"Oh well"

He discarded his training uniform and threw it at the pile of the other players' clothes. He could feel the sweat trickling down his muscled torso. Having a world-renowned football player as a dad, he was forced to train in the football fields 24/7 so that young Antonio could live up to his family name. And hey, even he had to admit that the training had paid-off. He wasn't Mr. Universe type of muscular, just lean and the type of muscle that made girls and boys drool Niagara Falls. Yep, definitely worth it.

He was about to pick-up another bottle of Gatorade from the cooler when he heard _giggling_.

When he looked-up, he saw some upper-classmen girls, their faces as red as his beloved tomatoes, about 2 yards away from him _giggling_ at his direction.

"Hola, señoritas! How can I help you?" He flashed them his million dollar smile and they gushed. He's not doing this on purpose though. That is just who is and for some reason, girls just seem to love it.

One of the girls, their leader, he assumes, comes up to him and shyly looks up to him (He is quite tall after all). Her pale face was blushing to the tips of ears.

_Wow, the sun must be really beating down on her. _

"Uhm, Antonio, can I please take a picture with you?" Her face became even redder from the embarrassment.

Antonio blinked. _That's it? That's what all the giggling was about? _He couldn't really see the need to be embarrassed. It was just a picture. It's not as if they're making him do something difficult like their math homework or something. Nevertheless, he smiled at the girl and scoot a little closer to her.

"Okay, guys! ONE, TWO.." and when Antonio positioned his arm over the girl's shoulder, she stiffened and out of nowhere, latched onto his neck and kissed him.

"THREE!"

And on that girl's Smartphone was a picture of Antonio, flailing like fish on dry land while a girl sucked the life out his lips, for the world to see.

"And INSTAGRAM!"

You'd think the girl would be satisfied with the picture but no, she had an iron grip on Antonio's neck and continued to molest his mouth as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, Alessandra, I got the picture already.." But Alessandra continued to suck the life out of poor Antonio who was desperately trying to pry the girl's face away from his. He prayed to almighty God that Belle wouldn't see-

"Antonio, you bastardo!"

Oh zebra balls.

All heads turned towards the blonde girl who had dropped the towel she was carrying, probably for her dear Antonio. The Alessandra girl had stop leeching off his face and was as dumbfounded as he was. Tears started to well up on Belle's usually cheery emerald orbs. She blinked and made a dash for it. He didn't even notice that the Alessandra girl had also left.

"Nice going, _pendejo_!" Lovino pushed him to the ground as Lovi ran after their precious Bella, leaving Antonio alone there, sitting on the grassy grounds, dumb-strucked

* * *

Belle had refused to talk to him for days and it was driving Antonio nuts. He tried calling her, texting her, ambushing her in the corridor but to no avail. He tried asking Lovino for some help but even he refused to help. "Suck on balls, asshole." Potty mouth.

Being apart from her for so long definitely had taken its toll on him He even couldn't concentrate on their training properly. He could still remember Ludwig screaming at him.

"Get your balls back together before you go back to this training field again!" And it's safe to say that he hadn't been training for about 5 days now. That's the longest he hadn't been in the field during his entire life.

It was as if the whole world had come crashing down on him. He couldn't really blame his dear Bella for reacting that way considering that this is like the 300th time a random woman molests him out of nowhere. He realised that he may be too friendly with his fans for his own good.

He's currently lying quietly on the school rooftop trying to think of a way to apologize to Belle. Women may desire him but even he knows how difficult it is to date someone like him. That's why she admires Belle so much for being able to put up with him for this long.

In Antonio's eyes, Belle was perfect. She was smart, pretty and very talented. He couldn't understand why she dated a dolt like him in the first place. She's way out of his league. She's the treasurer of the student council, one of the top performing students in the entire school and not to mention, one of the best ballet dancers in the country. And yet, she's always there burning the midnight candle with him when he needed help with his academics. She helped him out with everything at home and at school back when he got a knee injury from a foul play. She was always there waiting with a Gatorade and a towel in hand during his football practice. She was the only one who stood by him, consoling him, telling him that "it was alright" "you did your best" "there's still next year", when they lost the championship because of a kick that he missed. She gets along so well with his family and even his little cousin Lovino who's usually shy and detached with women. She was the woman who loved him despite all of his faults.

Belle was the woman that he had always dreamed of.

He took a deep breath.

...and now she's gone.

* * *

"Hey, Belle, your ice cream is dripping!"

That shook the Belgian girl out of her thoughts. Belle absent-mindedly licked the ice cream drippings on the cone. It's been 8 days since the incident with Antonio and she just can't find it in herself to talk to him. It was alright during the first time but he has gone too far this time.

"Still haven't talked to Antonio, huh?" her Hungarian friend, Elizaveta, had decided to take her along her date with her boyfriend Roderich, in order for Belle to take her mind off things. Unfortunately, the plan was failing miserably.

"Strawberry ice cream is Antonio's favourite, you know?" Belle looked as if she was going to cry and Elizaveta kicked Roderich from under the table.

"Sweetie, if you're not going to contribute anything _good_ to this conversation, then I suggest that you, shut the hell up" Elizaveta or Erzsi was smiling as sweetly as ever but it looks as if the blood flow has been cut off from Roderich's arm. He sighed.

"Look, Antonio is an oblivious idiota. It is not his fault that girls are attracted to him and, I believe that, we all know that Antonio's too nice to ask them to back away. That is just his nature. He is too nice and naive. But that's what you love about him, right, Belle?" The girl in question looked up from her dripping ice cream cone. Erzsi took it out of Belle's hands and Roderich continued.

"It's his nice and caring nature that attracted you to him. He has this huge heart that loves everyone but at the end of the day, you know that it is you whom his heart belongs to." Erzsi smiled at her dear _liebling_ and leaned on his shoulder.

"He's right, sweetheart. Antonio needs you. I've heard from dear Ludwig that Antonio got kicked out of practice because he was spacing out a lot. And we all know that's not because of the heat."

"Forgive him, Belle." Roderich supplemented.

Antonio was nice. She knew that. But there's only so much a girl can take. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall. His goofy self had always been there for her. During her ballet recitals, he would stand and clap as loud as he can during her scenes and holler _"Muy bien, mi querida!_" as inappropriate as it was, her heart couldn't help but swell from how supportive he was. He insists that he take her home from school each and every day even though he's tired from practice and the fact that she's supposed to go home later than he does, just because he needs to make sure that his little Belgica goes home safely. She remembers how tender and careful he was in holding her, as though afraid she might break and how he never fails to remind her how much he loves her on every waking moment that he can. That sunny smile of his always made the sun shine even on her darkest days. Oh, how she missed him!

"And speak of the devil." Erzsi smiled at Belle and pointed to the figure on the other side of the window, holding a guitar in one hand and a bouquet of fresh roses on the other. He settled the flowers on the ground, strummed his guitar and started to sing. Belle's eyes widened. She'd recognize that baritone anywhere.

_Si pudiera ser tu heroe__  
__Si pudiera ser tu dios__  
__Que salvarte a ti mil veces__  
__Puede ser mi salvacion__  
_

Belle stood from their table in the ice cream parlor and rushed outside. There, Antonio was waiting for her with open arms. His brown hair, disheveled, as if it was swept by the wind and his eyes, those eyes that were always filled with love. He looked as dashingly handsome as ever.

"Forgive me, _mi amor._ I'm sorry if I have caused you pain again. But I swear to _Dios mio, _you are the only woman that I will ever love."

Antonio looked at her so earnestly, she felt her heart was going to melt. He settled his guitar on the ground and picked up his bouquet of roses and slowly made his way towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and kneeled on the cold, hard ground.

"Forgive me, my dear Bella, _mi amor_. "

Tears started to fall from Belle's eyes, and just when he was to wipe her tears away, she tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly while sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh Antonio, you moron! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Antonio couldn't help but chuckle. That's his little spitfire. He scooped her in his arms and slowly kissed her tears away.

"I love you too, _mi carino_. Always and forever."

* * *

From inside the ice cream parlor, Erzsi and Roderich watch as the two lovers tenderly get back together.

"You texted him, didn't you sweetie?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." said Roderich as he was trying to discreetly put his phone back in his pocket.

"You're so sweet, Liebling." Erzsi settled herself in the crook of Roderich's neck earning her a kiss on the temple.

"Szeretlek"

"Ich liebe dich, my dear Erszi."

* * *

And done! Yay! I didn't study for my finals just so I could write this. I hope you guys would like it. I haven't written for quite a while and it's my first time to write for Hetalia. Expect that more SpaBel/AusHun stories would come. :D

The song was Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

Read and Review! :D


End file.
